My Secret Lullaby
by 1Elli
Summary: Updated 'Granger, I know this might sound strange but I think I...' She cut him off with a small chuckle. 'Don't even finish that sentence, Malfoy. It doesn't suit you.'
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Would you look at that. Came for a little bit of light reading, I see. Well, I just hope you would you like this story of mine.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

I'm practically running for my life as he tried clutching anything that was attached to me. Just to corner me up, he had tried everything to brutally assault a third year for him to grasp me while he cupped me up for the secret I beheld and from yelling vociferously at a group of Hufflepuff third years to block my way. He had been really determined to get it and I was determined to keep it from him.

"Granger," He yelled from afar. "Give me the orb!"

"NO!" I screamed back as I pushed my way through the crowd.

He fought his way through my friends as I asked them to. They were granted for a week's supply of notes in Potions. It was worth it. As I ran towards the Gryffindor Common room, I gasped the password as I came close.

"Himpoliath's Chikket!"

The portrait hole had appeared and I went inside hurriedly. Draco Malfoy was close on getting his hands on the secret of the orb. It was too risky to be opening it in the library, now she had learned her lesson.

Hermione Granger wiped the sweat that had started to form on her brows and got the orb out of her bag. She took it carefully and put it on her bed. She panted still but gasped out the words.

"Show me what I seek, Gestalt Orb, till thy hands had came close to secrets that therefore not be shown."

The orb glowed bright red and turned slowly, showing what was supposed to be a place inside Hogwarts. Hermione's eyes flickered in the bright light and showed signs of eager anticipation. A concave tone swept through the room and she was sucked inside the glass orb.

A guy with black hair and olive complexion saw the whole thing and smirked to himself.

"Lucky me."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This story will contain short chapters so if you don't like that, well I can't do anything about that, can I? Review please.

/Tootles/


	2. Thoughts

**A/N: **Hey! Thank you for the reviews… and hey sis! Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Must we go over this again? Fine.

I own nothing from the wonderful work of fiction, Harry Potter that J.K. Rowling owns. I do own the plot though. (No copying of plot, think for yourself. I'm greedy so I don't want anybody copying me.) XD

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Thoughts**

* * *

As I was sucked inside the bizarre orb, I saw images flash through me. They were all familiar but I can't remember where I saw them. My feet had finally rested on the ground, making impact. I was outside of the walls of Hogwarts. The forbidden forest was at my sight, looking too alluring. The grass a stained-glass green. The blue between the leaves. Visions and voices escape from my mind like butterflies up into the trees. 

It was simply normal. There was nothing to be afraid of.

People suddenly appearing one by one. In a poof, I saw the all-too familiar faces of my housemates and schoolmates. They were all looking at me, as if I was somebody they had loathed for ages. But… why me? Why not Draco "cocky" Malfoy?

I opened my mouth but all I could utter was a sigh.

"Granger," I heard someone say.

A boy with black hair came forward, I had assumed that he was from our year and in Slytherin I might add, looking at me with an expressionless face. His hands reached out to touch me, I jerked back but still he inched forward until he had touched my cheek, his hand burning me.

"Zabini," I heard myself say but that wasn't really me.

His face held such compassion, his utmost loathing, was me. His hands then held my face briskly in his hands, cupping my face with gentleness. My eyes swelled in confusion.

"Blaise," I breathed then closed my eyes. His hands dissolved from my face, leaving me in the cold. As I opened them again, there was a new person in front of me. My brows furrowed.

I tried to find my voice but I couldn't. All I could do was glare. His platinum blond hair and steely gray eyes bore to me, stripping me with his eyes. His mouth twitched. His hands, like Zabini did, went towards my face and cupped them. I shuddered at the touch. This was unusual. Malfoy _never_ wanted to touch me purposely.

Am I in an alternative universe?

His eyes turned into an unusual shade of blue suddenly. They closed and he slowly swooped down and captured my lips. I was completely shocked. Who was that guy? This is _definitely _not Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," I murmured against his lips. "What are you doin – _umph_!"

He silenced me with another kiss. But this one was much more passionate and aggressive. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it was. And the weird thing was, she was enjoying every minute of it.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I told you guys that every chapter would be short. Lol. Well, what did you guys think? Worth continuing, or not? Just click on that little button on the left, please.

My thank you's:

**Niahannie** – Lol. Thank you, sis.

**Jackie** – No, it certainly is not Draco Malfoy. Everybody knows that Draco Malfoy has platinum blond hair and blue eyes that were close to gray. I was simply describing my new fetish, Blaise Zabini. The hot Italian guy that J.K. Rowling has added to the family of the Harry Potter book series. I adore him. Lol.

**Hali** – As I said in the prologue, this story will contain short chapters because I'm too lazy to type more. I have five stories that were already published here in FanFiction dot netthat is still on going. I can't squeeze this story in my schedule. I'm really sorry if that will disappoint you but I really don't have any choice in the matter.

**Soul Embers - **I really thank you for such a compliment but I'm not that good at writing this kind of things. - blush - Anyway, I really thank you reviewing and I hope you like this too.

**Autumn Willow - **Hey! One of my reviewers in my other ID. Hi! Lol. Thank you for saying so. I hope you like this chapter.

**jesska-14 - **Thank you for thinking so. Here's your update. I hope you like this also.

**All you wonderful readers / reviewers / friends... review please.**

/Tootles/


	3. The Orb

**A/N: **Wow. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I absolutely loved them. Oh, and Draco and Blaise thought that you people were so _bloody _nice to review this piece of… uh story ("more like crap," Draco sniggers.) I wrote, they love you more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Harry Potter so you don't have any reason to sue me.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Orb

* * *

Hermione felt a sudden jerk as she was pushed out of the orb by an invisible force. Her eyes misty, and her thoughts drifting. The whole situation was rather atypical. What was the orb, really?

"Granger," Like the voice in her dream, she whipped her head towards the owner of the voice.

"Zabini," She shrieked. "Bloody hell, how did you…"

"Is that the after effect of the orb, Granger? Drifting off oh-so-suddenly while talking?" He smirked.

_This is rather unusual… seeing Granger disappear suddenly and reappear in seconds. And the _smirking! _I was not allowed to show such _petty _emotions. This might cost me a lot someday._

Hermione shook her head violently. "No!"

"No what?" Blaise raised a brow, slightly amused.

She rubbed her forehead, frustrated. "Don't make me think, Zabini. My head is spinning."

"Oh, so you were thinking?"

She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Just get out!"

Blaise just shrugged. "Would you rather I invite Malfoy in here? He seems rather determined to _talk_ to you."

"Please," Hermione begged, pain evident in her voice. "Just leave."

Blaise nodded his head but doubtful. "Fine. But we will talk about the orb you possess."

She nodded and shooed him out of the room. She felt the needed peace she wanted. Her hair tousled, her lips swollen. She touched it and felt the force of the kiss that the Draco in her dream gave her. She involuntary shivered.

Her occurrence with Blaise suddenly forgotten. _The ones even inside the orb._

Her arms and legs felt very limp at the moment so she couldn't really get to her bed and rest. She decided to just stay put at her position and hope that she doesn't get stepped at. She lied down at the cold rugged floor of the common room and silently fell asleep.

Harry and Ron rushed to the common room to find Hermione cuddled loosely at the floor. They looked at each other concernedly and went to her, and picked her up. Harry noticed the orb but didn't care for it much. Ron, however, did and took it with him.

"Harry," he said. "What do you reckon happened?"

Harry 's frown was visible through his cynical disposition of his face. "I don't really know, Ron. But I'm really concerned as to why Malfoy was after her."

Ron shook his head. "Do you think it's because of this round glass?"

Harry looked at Ron. "What? What round glass?"

"This round glass," he said while showing Harry the orb. "Do you think it's because of this?"

They reached the Girl's dormitory and lay Hermione down to her bed to rest. "I'm not really sure but why would Malfoy chase her for just some glass?"

"Maybe it's not an ordinary glass," Ron chided. "Maybe it's something important."

Harry looked bewildered. This was a first that Ron gave such a comment about something so simple yet complex. "You're right. Malfoy wouldn't just run after her for something so silly. This must contain something."

"Some magic spells, do you reckon?" Ron asked while studying the orb closely. "It seems to glow out of the ordinary."

"Yes, quite right." Harry nodded his head, completely flabbergasted. "Well, I think that we should just ask her in the morning. She's too weak."

'But I doubt she'll tell us any information about it though,' Harry thought.

Ron laughed at Harry's face. "Don't worry, mate. She'll tell us."

Harry's eyes went wide at the comment. "Have you gone psychic with me, Ron?"

Hermione opened her eyes, seeing a new day, a new discovery. She had remembered everything from the thoughts of the orb to the confrontation with Zabini. She had still wondered how he had come inside the common room. Maybe someone gave him the password? No one can tell.

She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in the dormitory. In her bed, she felt a sudden ease that she was safe there. Then, something flashed through her mind. The orb glowed bright red and sparked some blue powder out of it, making firework noises.

Hermione looked confusedly at it. "What are trying to tell me?"

The color died down and silence overcome the room. Hermione felt someone pushing her inside the orb but tried to stay. Her eyes glued to the orb, she muttered, "This is getting really weird."

**-**

**

* * *

- **

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

**My thank you's:**

**Niahannie – **Yep! Right. I do hope so.

**Autumn Willow – **Lol. That was my purpose, (I think.) I like to confuse people sometimes so that they would come back for more and try to read the continuation to find out what it really means. Though… I do hope I didn't confuse you _that_ much. My other ID is… niahannie. Though my sis uses that also to review some stories she reads. Lol.

**Grangergirl1023 – **I really thank you for thinking so. I'm not that great of a writer. – looks flushed – Anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**jesska-14 - **I think he's a complete hottie! I absolutely adore Blaise Zabini. Oh? I think that Hermione / Blaise pairings are rather interesting. Read **tamlane's **fic: **Diagon Venus. **That just might change your mind.

**r - **Lol. I'm really sorry about the shortness of the chapters but I don't have any other choice because I still have five stories that are still on going. Oh? Did I upset you? Lol! Sorry, really I am.

**darkmoon-on-dragon-wings - **Lol. It is. And you're going to see a **lot** of short chapters in the future. XP This story contains the shortest chapter that I have ever written. Lol. That might disappoint you... a little bit only, I hope.

**TheConductorsLEASTfavorite - **Quite right. He has to be the first one to fall, not her. Lol. Here's your update, by the way.

**Fallen Angel - **I think it is, indeed, Malfoy that kissed her. Booya to you too! Lol. Thank you so much. Here's another chapter to feed your appetite! Hope you like this.

**Draco: **I should get a more serious part on this one, no more lovey-doveys with the mudblood.

**Plot:** I'll think about it… no.

**Draco: **B-but… she snores!

**Hermione: **I do _not._ And what does that have to do with anything?

**Draco: **…


	4. Lullock

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for reviewing. It means the world to me.

* * *

Chapter Four: Lullock

* * *

"That blasted mudblood," Draco sneered as he came across Blaise on his rampage to calm himself down, but it was more than likely to shut himself up. Blaise felt a tug on his stomach from his repressed feeling.

"What has she done this time?" He asked, trying very hard to look nonchalant about it.

Draco looked at him, nonplussed. "I'm not daft, Zabini."

He raised an amused brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please, like I didn't see you leave the Gryffindor's filthy room," he scoffed. "Don't play with me, Zabini."

"I'm not," he replied with indignity.

_He knows. Damn._

"I've got to know what that orb contains," Draco fussed. "It kills me not to know."

_Then drop dead already._

"Just ask Granger," Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "Its not that complicated to do, Malfoy."

Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes. "It's a big of a deal, Zabini. I can't just waltz right up to her and ask her what it is." Draco imitated Hermione with difficulty.

"Oh, the ferret! Eww… Potty, Weasel, help!"

Blaise didn't move. He simply stared at Draco's back, fighting the urge to grin like crazy. Draco raised a skeptical brow and his interest overtook him. He turned around and saw what he had least expected.

Hermione and the two wankers were looking at him.

* * *

"Oh, the ferret! Eww… Potty, Weasel, Help!"

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had been quite shocked to see that Draco was acting in such a childish way. This was normal, but now, that was just freaky.

Hermione saw Blaise fighting the urge to just grin and laugh his head off. A small smile tugged at her lips. _He's really cute, in a scary, stoic sort of way._

"Malfoy," Harry grinned. "That was really entertaining."

"Yeah, do it again," Ron laughed.

Draco just glared at them. "Shut up, Weasley."

He looked at Blaise, and with a nod of his head, he went on his way.

Blaise looked at Hermione and then at the other two, who were insignificant in his eyes. He walked off without a word, leaving silence on his wake.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as the Golden Trio walked towards their first class for the day, Transfiguration.

"I don't know, mate," Ron then looked at Hermione, "but I think it's time that we ask our little Hermione what has been happening."

Hermione looked flustered. "W-what about?"

"Like about that glass thing you were holding when we found you," Harry said.

"I – …" She looked back and forth from the two boys. "Well, t-that is to say…"

"Hermione, spill."

"I-its nothing, really." She stuttered. "It's just a normal piece of glass furniture that my mum gave me for Christmas."

Harry pushed on. "Is it ordinary for a glass to keep on sputtering some sort of blue sparks that are similar to Floo?"

"Is it some kind of Pensieve, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared at him, wide eyed. "Ron!" She gasped.

Harry, too confused, stared at Ron's face that was starting to turn a very interesting shade of red.

"What?" Ron questioned innocently.

"You – what…" Hermione sighed, exasperated. "Right, it is."

Ron punched the air, playfully. "Thought so."

Harry glanced at Hermione's direction and thought that he saw relief wash over her face, but it was gone as fast as it came. "So, 'Mione, how did you get that Pensieve?"

Hermione giggled. "Harry, it's not _a_ Pensieve. It's _like_ a Pensieve."

Ron looked adorably confused. "So… what is it really then?"

"It's a Lullock."

"A… Lullock?" Harry asked, quizzically. "What's that?"

"A thought lock. It shows you what you want, and sometimes… what you don't want."

_Like what I saw last night._

"Is that all?" Ron said, beginning to sound rather bored.

"Yes, that's all."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's not that interesting anymore, if you hear the explanation."

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Hermione smiled mysteriously.

_It's not that simple, though. It also has its secrets._

"Let's go then," and with that, they went inside the classroom where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them to start her class.

**

* * *

**

**End Note: I would really want to thank each and every one of you but I don't have that much time. Sorry.**

**Draco: **It's always like that… no?

**Hermione: **Like what?

**Draco: **Like _that…_ ( points at me typing away with dreamy stare )

**Hermione: **So…?

**Draco: **She's going to write bloody murder!


	5. Calling

**Author's Notes**: Oh yeah, like I would _ever_ make this story _longer_ than it is. I want to keep you guys in _suspense_. You know me I'm evil.

Draco and Blaise would've married you all… if only this fic gets more reviews… :hint:hint:

Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, I would be filthy rich. But I'm not, am I?

**Dedication: **This chapter is also dedicated to my new Beta, **HgBookworm. **I wish you all the luck with... you know.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Calling**

**

* * *

**

"Hermione…"A hooded figure came her way and drew abony finger, reaching out to touch her. In the darkness, she didn't see it clearly, but the figure held her possessively andwasn't planning to let go. His fingers felt cold against her feverish, hot skin. She shivered underhis cold touch.

"Please," she pleaded. "I beg you to release me from this torment."

The figure loosened its grip. "And what do I get in return?"

"Anything that I can give, I will."

"I want your life…"

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down her cold forehead and her arms were stretched as if trying to reach out for something that wasn't there. She looked around the room and saw her roommates sound asleep. She groggily glanced outside and saw the moon was still there, giving them enough light to see into the darkness. 

She sighed warily. Another night, another nightmare and yet, why does this night seem different?

"Hermione?" a petite voice startled her from her thoughts. "Why are you up? It'sonly three in the morning."

"Ginny," she said softly. "I think… I need some counseling."

Ginny yawned. "If you say so, but please go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." And then there was silence.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the tears that started to form, and yawned. Ginny was right. She'll just have to talk to her in the morning. She stretched and huddled against the soft, inviting covers of her bed.

She dreamt of black silk sheets and blood stained mirrors.

* * *

It was another day, like any other day with Draco in the past. 

Hermione was trying to avoid Draco as much as possible. He was still after her. She could tell from the way he looked at her in Potion's class. He glared at her from across the Great Hall at lunch.

"Psst," Harry tried to get her attention. "Why is Malfoy looking at you like that?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed while stuffing a muffin inside his awaiting mouth. "He's looking at you like he's planning something devious."

"Which is always true," Harry added. "But this is different."

"Why is it different?" She asked, while buttering her bread. "He's always been like that."

"No," Ron shook his head. "Me and Harry were always the ones that he antagonized. He only includes you on a rare occasion."

Harry nodded his head. "Ron is right. Something's up."

"Oh, that is absolute poppy-cock." Hermione took a bite from her bread. "He's just…"

And all she saw was darkness.

* * *

"Have you decided yet?" The same voice from last night said.

What was happening? Who was this person… or thing? Why does he keep on bugging me in my most vulnerable state?"Please, give me time," I heard myself say. "It's hard to say goodbye."

"Because you still haven't," the voice of the thing echoed.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry shook her awake. "Wake up!" 

Ron was panicking. He got a cold glass of water and poured it over her head. Horrified, he realized what he had just done. He apologized furiously at Hermione's still unconscious form.

"Shut it, Ron," Harry hissed. "Get Madam Pomfrey!"

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"NO!" She suddenly started to cough. "I'm _fine_!"

"You are certainly not," Harry whispered. "Now, let's get you up to her."

"I told you, Harry," Hermione started to sit upright, "I'm FINE!"

Harry looked at her in concern and Hermione couldn't help but smile at him weakly. "Nothing's wrong, Harry. I just had a black out. Nothing to be concerned about."

"If you say so," Harry was frowning. "Just be sure that you are."

"I am," She smiled reassuringly athim. "Now, where were we?"

Don't forget our deal, Hermione…

Hermione froze. She heard the voice again, now in consciousness.

"Hermione?" Ron said. "You seem pale."

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head. "Are you really that sure that you don't want to go to the infirmary?"

"We're just concerned," Ron added.

"I'm fine, guys, no need to fuss." She said, feeling a bit odd.

"Well, it's time for class anyway." They stood up and went towards their class, Potions.

"We have that class with the Slytherins _again_," Ron whined. "We already have classes with them in Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures _and_ Potions."

Hermione kept silent.

"Yeah!" Harry chided. "It's just unfair."

"What do you think, Hermione?"

"I think that I need some time for myself, guys." She stopped walking.

Harry and Ron blinked confused.

"I'll just see you in the common room."

And she went on her way.

"Hey, mate," Ron said. "Something's wrong if she's going to skip classes."

"She _never_ skips classes, Ron."

Ron's brows furrowed. "Bloody hell… what do you think is wrong with her?"

Harry pursed his lips. "I… don't know. She doesn't tell us anything anymore."

Ron walked forth. "You do know we have to ask her about it sometime."

"I know."

* * *

End Note: Writer's block is evil. I should have written my ideas down so I wouldn't forget it. Argh, creativity is such a fickle thing. I'm really sorry if this one was crappy. I'll make the next chapter longer and put all the other details there. Exams week is finally over! Woot woot.

**Reviews please.**

* * *

**Draco: **I told you from the last chapter that she'll write bloody murder... 

**Hermione: **Y-you... you bribed her!

**Draco: **No, I didn't. (Tries to look innocent)

**Hermione: **Let's see who gets the last laugh.

**Draco: **... Hah hah?


	6. Him

A/N: Okay. I haven't updated in a long time because I have severe writer's block. I _hate _writer's block. But anyway, in a positive note I have just finished my very first completed fic in my other account. Congrads to me. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I own a cookie, does that count as owning Harry Potter?

**&&&&**

**Chapter Five: Him**

**&&&&**

"_Please..._" Hermione murmured incoherently in her sleep. She waved her arms in the air aimlessly as she slept uncomfortably. Outside, the night shone down it's heavenly radiance down below without it's usual glimmer. The birds chirped softly, owls hooted, and a familiar light glistened from its unusual source. The crystal orb glowed with its glitter. Weird slow dance music suddenly started to play as Hermione turned from her slumber.

An unfamiliar scene started to play in her head as she slept. A handsome man with a familiar blond locks strolled towards her with a smirk that reminded her of a particular someone. She couldn't quite place it though. His other features of his face, she couldn't make out because of the dim lighting.

"_Hermione," _His voice sultry and rasped as he took a step closer to hers. His warm breath fanning her flustered cheeks as he spoke, _"Are you ready?"_

"_I couldn't leave..._" She muttered as a tear unconsciously fell from her eye. Her voice hoarse, her hair plastered on her pale, sweaty forehead and her mouth dry as she whispered some more incoherent words. "_Malfoy..."_

Her eyes flew open. _Malfoy_?

&

That morning, Hermione ate in silence without her usual companions, Harry and Ron. She tiredly played with her muffins as she poked it with her fork. Her breathing slow and steady, her eyes blankly stared ahead, and her usual cheery ambiance completely dissolved into blank and stoic. She let out a timid sigh.

"Granger," a cold voice rang through her ears. "Why are you here in such an early hour?"

She nonchalantly shrugged and gave him a weak smirk. "I can ask you the same thing, Malfoy."

He sneered in response and silently took a seat next to her. She raised a brow at this gesture.

"And why, pray tell, are you sitting next to a mudblood like me -- in the Gryffindor table at that?" She continued to eat with her head down, not noticing that he started to stare at her with that piercing gray eyes. She shivered when she tilted her head to meet his gaze. He smirked at her.

"As much as I dislike you being in my very presence, I'm in dire need of someone to talk to civilly. Crabbe and Goyle are no exemptions. The idiots couldn't even construct a whole sentence in anyone's presence. Quite sad, really." He sniggered. "And -- you should be flattered -- that I picked _you_ to be my companion for the hour, maybe even for the day."

"I am flattered, Malfoy." She smiled at him sarcastically. "Flattered that you think of me finally as an equal."

He laughed mordantly. "Such hopes, Mudblood. Keep on praying, Granger, perhaps someday it'll come true."

She stood up slowly, with a flick of her wrist and a gentle wave, she walked away.

"Perhaps it will, Malfoy."

&

"Hermione!"

A smiling Harry flailed his arms in the air, catching her attention amusedly as she stopped and greeted him as well.

"Hello Harry," she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Hey," he said sheepishly. "Want to walk to Potions together? Ron already went ahead so…" He trailed off as he awaited her answer.

"Sure."

They walked side by side in silence. There was an occasional sigh and chuckle but other than that, they strolled forth tranquilly.

A few minutes passed awkwardly and Harry finally decided to ask Hermione about what's really bothering her.

He gulped. "Hey 'Mione, can I ask you something?" He muttered quietly.

"Yeah, sure." She piped nonchalantly. Apparently, she feels a lot better now than before.

"What's been bothering you these past few days?" He asked.

She remained silent. Her mind wandered aimlessly. Finally, she murmured quietly under her breath, "He's after me."

"Who's after you?" Harry suddenly said aggressively. 'Who the hell's after her? I'll beat him to a bloody pulp.'

"_Him_."

Her answered was simple and not very self-explanatory but it gave him a vague idea that she _was _encountering something that she can rarely fight over. She needed his help.

He tried to further question her about the subject.

"Who is that 'him', 'Mione?" His brows furrowed in concern. "Tell me so I can help."

"I _can't_," she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes. "I couldn't because even I don't know his true identity."

"_Potter, Granger_," Professor Snape's voice echoed coldly through the corridors sending shivers down Hermione's spine. "What are you two doing? Get inside!" He barked. "10 points each from Gryffindor."

They both nodded their heads in fear that they would lose more points from their house. They mutely sat themselves down, hearing the Slytherin's snigger at their expense.

"Tough luck, _Potter_," Malfoy spat. "Lost another precious point from your pathetic house."

Harry sneered, "For your information, Malfoy, its _points _not point."

Malfoy glared back. "Whatever, Potter."

Hermione didn't react. She stared at the board in a dazed state as Snape droned on about potions. She _couldn't _understand.

'What's happening to me?'

Unconsciously, tears started to flow from her eyes.

**&&&&**

End Note: Okay, I know this was crappish and I'm truly sorry about that. Short, crappy, and it just plain _sucks_. But that's my opinion though so I wanna hear YOURS! Please, please, review. Gimme constructive criticisms… flame if you want but just speak out. I would like to know what you guys think. Cheers.

&

Draco: Hm, why did you mention my name at your dream?

Hermione: …

Draco: You were having a wet dream about me, no? (smirks) I knew you couldn't resist me.

Hermione: I know what you did last summer – with Blaise.

Draco: … (wide-eyed)


End file.
